Banjo Kazooie All mixed up!
by Lightning Pikachu
Summary: What! Banjo acts like a bird! Kazooie is so sensitive! Grunty is a coward! It's very weird to swap places...
1. Grunty's Return

LP: My first fic... again! I've made some changes for the people who read it when it was up the first time.  
  
Growler the Minjo: growl  
  
LP: Yeah, he'll growl at ya if you try..... So please, enjoy my fic, please?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo or anything from Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie or in fact anything with Banjo in it.  
  
After another defeat at the hands of Banjo the bear and the loud mouthed breegull, Kazooie, Grunty lied in her killed body, thinking about how to get revenge on Banjo, and then she had a plan.  
  
"Klungo!" She screeched, "Get your butt over here now and help me to get back to life!" Klungo ran to the grave and said "Okay Mistressss" "I have a plan for revenge" Grunty told the assistant, "but first, get a spell to revive me!"  
  
A spell book falls from the tower suddenly!  
  
"Look Mistressss!" Said an excited Klungo, there's a spell bookkkkk!" "Well find a spell and use it on me!" Grunty growled angrily. Klungo went to the SB Spell Book then it came to life!  
  
"Ackkk! "Klungo shouted as the spell book walked to him." Hey, are you needing a revival spell?" "Yes in fact." Klungo said. "Well it costs 4 Doubloons. ""Here's 5 doubloonsssss, and thank you so muchhhhh! "As he hurried back to Grunty. And the spell book flew away and got hit by thunder and was never seen again!  
  
"Bringness, Lifess!" muttered Klungo. Grunty parts morphed together until she was a new evil to destroy us all! "Ackkk! Says author as he runs into the distance "Thank you Klungo, my assistant but it is time for you to turn into a dead mutant!" Grunty Laughed!  
  
Deadess Klungoess! And Klungo turned into bony mutant and crawled all the way to Antarctica! "Well that takes care of that, but now time to turn Banjo into a hat!" the witch screamed as she headed towards Banjo's house.  
  
At Banjo's house  
  
Everyone celebrates the defeat of Grunty by having a barbecue! "This is the best fish ever!" Banjo shouted. "Oh no I'm not!" "WHAT!" Banjo shrieked. "I'm flying away!" so the fish flys to Scotland and drowns in the rain! "HabllllHa!" Says Mr. Fish. "Right..." all of them say when Grunty shows up...  
  
"Oh yes! Who started the barbecue? But to bad you're all gonna die!" Grunty began shooting spells at everyone! They all dodged but Tooty, Mumbo, Humba, Bottles and Jamjars were all kidnapped! "Oh yes! I've got prisoners, now to make them snake dinner! "Grunty said. "C'mon my little stand, let's head to my lair on Gruntilda Island!" as she flew off, taking the prisoners with her.  
  
"Oh great, who gonna help us now?" Banjo cried! "We will!" shouted Brentilda and The Jinjonator he turned into a creature for this fic! "I'll will help you to learn new moves." Brentilda said. "And I'll will help by transforming you into other creatures if you bring me the five jinjos in each world." Said Jinjonator. "Oh goodie!" said Banjo as they investigated the hole in the ground that had appeared from nowhere.  
  
LP: There's the first chap, please read and review. 


	2. Enterance to the first world

LP: Hi again!!!! Another chapter!! ( As I've been very lazzzzzzzzy recently.) This will be a short chapter, (because of WRITERS BLOCK! --) Mainly just getting to the first world. Enjoy!

Oh, I'd like to thank Fairy Red for reviewing as it made me verrrrrry happy! Thanks, Okay here the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Banjo Kazooie games.

As they went down the smelly hole Kazooie started talking about Gruntilda because she was BORED! And BOREDNESS is very BORING!

"This is BORING!" Banjo said as he yawned.

"Everything is these days, until now! This is gonna be GREAT! "Kazooie piped out.

"Okay, let's be quiet and continue across the most boring place ever, The HOLE OF DOOM! Hey! That could make a book, and think of the money I'd get!" Banjo yelled over his normal sound of voice.

"SHUT UP! Shouted Kazooie, and they kept going on till they reached the end of the HOLE!

They walked and saw Gruntildas Lair up ahead. As they walked

"Geez, you think she could use a different style to last time. "Kazooie said being really bored as she saw a lair the shape of Gruntildas Head.

"C'mon, let's investigate" Banjo as they walked to the Lair.

In the lair

They walked up to hear a noise as loud as a monster eating. "Hello there Banjo! Nice to see you, but to bad you will turn into a shoe! Hahahahaha! "

After, they walked into a circular room with a portrait of the old hag. But there was a problem; there was no way into a room. "C'mon, there will be a door somewhere." Banjo said as he started checking the walls.

At last they found a door disguised as the wall and went in to see a huge tree there and door to the right and they went in.

Inside was a stump with a switch on it so Banjo pressed it. But nothing happened! "Oh well, what a waste, let's exit. Banjo said. As they left.

To their surprise, a door appeared on the tree with a sign above it saying 'Venom Jungle' "Let's investigate, yet again!" Kazooie squawked as they enter the gloominess of the tunnel.


End file.
